A data communication system for transmitting data by using multiple communication paths is known (see Patent Document 1, for example). The data communication system disclosed in Patent Document 1 includes multiple communication paths for serial data transmission, a transmitting device, and a receiving device. The transmitting device includes a packet generating means for generating multiple packets based on information to be transmitted, multiple transmitting means for performing serial transmission of the packet, and a distributing means for distributing the packets to the transmitting means. The receiving device includes multiple receiving means for receiving the packets transmitted via the communication paths, and a retrieving means for retrieving the information from the received packets.
In the data communication system disclosed in Patent Document 1, data to be transmitted may be formed into multiple packets, and the packets are distributed to multiple communication paths. If a length of each communication path differs, or if a timing of receiving packets by each of the receiving means is not synchronized, an arrival order of the packets may be different from an order when the packets are transmitted. Accordingly, it is difficult to reconstruct data from the received packets.
The following is reference documents:
[Patent Document 1] Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2015-001960.